


Blurred Memories (To Go Through With You All)

by Radioabsurd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Child Abuse, Fighter Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: He walks down the street, looking for that one particular house from his hazy memories. He doesn't even realize that he may look suspicious out here in the daylight."Hey!"He turns around to see an older man behind him. The man's wearing a police uniform and the badge on his shirt says 'Sheriff'. He realizes too late that his gun in the back of his jeans is visible.He opens his mouth to say something, but stops when his eyes roll in the back of his head. Oh, yeah. He did have a concussion.-OrStiles Stilinski's life changed when he was in Kindergarten. He usually stayed inside to play with Scott, the only boy who played with him due to his unnatural amounts of energy. That day, though, he played outside with Scott and three other kids. He meets half of his family that day. And his mate.





	Blurred Memories (To Go Through With You All)

So, Stiles doesn't have alot of friends due to his ADHD that's made even worse due to his spark. Unlike his mother, Stiles isn't very magically powerful. He can only do two or three little things. 

Stiles only plays with Scott, but that fateful day they decide to play outside. Outside, Scott and Stiles meets Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. They play with them for a few weeks and they become really close. Erica hasn't started having seizures yet and Isaac hasn't become abused yet. Alicia is still alive. A few months after the five of them become really attached, Stiles's mother dies and Scott's dad leaves. During this time, Stiles meets Derek, who is about to be a second grader. Stiles becomes attached to Derek, who lets Stiles sit in silence. 

Sometimes Derek will wolf out and let Stiles play with his spark on his ears or his claws. 

Flash forward to when Derek is 16 and Stiles is like 12-13, the "pack" are still close as ever. Stiles and Derek call each other their mates until Derek meets Kate. Derek goes through his sexual and emotional abuse with Kate and then his house get a burnt down with everyone inside except for Laura. (Maybe Peter). 

Jackson and Lydia at this point have been hanging out with the group for close to a year.(Lydia found out about magic after Stiles used it in front of her on accident. Jackson found out that he was related to the Hales because of Peter.) 

Derek tries to stay in Beacon Hills, but then Stiles gets kidnapped. Derek leaves Beacon Hills after two weeks with the confirmation that Stiles is dead and the fact that Derek can't feel him anymore. 

5 years later, Derek is back in Beacon Hills with his sister in tow to see that the young pack has dispersed and that Stiles is back. Only, nobody knows where he's been. 

(Stiles was kidnapped and his spark was tampered with. The kidnappers tortured him and trained him to become a warrior/soldier. He escaped his kidnappers by chance and received a concussion for it. Turns out he's been a state away the whole time. He finally makes it to Beacon Hills to come face to face with his father, who's the sheriff and married to Melissa. The pack finds out and Derek finds out and the bets are off.) 

The pack comes back together with some issues (Stiles's ptsd and his lost memories, Derek's ptsd, the pack's anger and sadness at Derek leaving, Jackson's issues with not being enough, Syria's issues with not being herself, Eruca's seizures, Isaac being abuses, Alicia having been kidnapped and Body's loneliness, Scott's issues with being himself and having a normal life. Also his issues with his father and how it affects his life with him popping up every once in a while.) 

Suddenly, Stiles kidnappers come back for him. 

(Any relationships (just please sterek), any characters, and any friendships.)

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU DECIDE TO DO THIS PLS TELL ME SO I CAN READ IT! Also, sorry for any spelling errors and things of that nature. Hope you enjoy, Though.


End file.
